Remember Us
by MeadowHayle
Summary: Hermione wakes up next to her potions professor and can't remember anything that happened. Was it just a one night stand or is there more than meets the eye? HG/SS
1. Why am I here?

**Remember Us**

Hermione woke up because something tickled her. Slowly opening her eyes she groaned and lifted one hand to her head. She felt lightly dizzy. Turning around she wanted to know what had tickled her and shrieked when she saw her potions professor sleeping next to her. How did she get into his bed? Quite shocked she stood up and quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her when she realized she was well quite… naked.

Nervously she then stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out where she was. This room was totally foreign to her.

She was about to go and search for the exit, when suddenly Snape woke up.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it, luv? Are you all right?" He asked, getting out of bed, which wasn't a very good idea, because he too was naked. Hermione closed her eyes immediately.

"Professor, please. Stop that and put something on."

Snape frowned, but then thought she was acting. Why would she say something like this?

"What shall I stop, luv?" He approached her slowly. Kissing her neck made Hermione open her eyes and she stumbled backwards until she couldn't go any further.

"Please, Professor Snape, stop that. I don't remember what happened last night, but I really want you to just let me go."

It was true what she had said. He could tell when she lied. But she couldn't deny that she was aroused by him.

He had seen her eyes darken and her pert nipples where visible through the bed sheet.

Still, what she said got his attention.

"You really don't remember?" He asked backing away a bit to let her calm down.

She shook her head.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"I…I think it was the last day before graduation. Yes, it was the evening. I searched for… Ah, now I know. I wanted to talk to you about my potion mark. I wasn't quite satisfied with it."

Snape was pale by now.

"Hermione, that was five years ago." He said and nervously ran his hand through his hair, then went to the wardrobe and put on some trousers.

"Five years? Are you kidding me? How could I just forget five years?" She started pacing around the room and finally sat down on the bed.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Snape answered and closed his eyes. He needed to think. It was quite strange for someone so healthy to lose his or her memory.

"Oh, God. I think I have to throw up." Hermione exclaimed and Snape just pointed at a door near the wardrobe. Hermione hurried, though she still had the bed sheet wrapped around her. Snape followed her and was so kind to hold her hair up while she emptied her stomach.

"Thank you." She chocked out afterwards and stood up to clean her mouth.

"You're welcome." He said and helped her, when she went back to the bedroom.

"Maybe I ate something bad or… maybe it was just the stress of the situation." Hermione said and tried to smile.

Snape shook his head.

"No, it's … Maybe I should start from the beginning." He suggested and Hermione nodded.

"When you came to me that evening before your graduation, you indeed argued with me about your mark and I told you that you weren't good enough. You said you wanted to change that and ask me for a place as my apprentice. I thought you wouldn't stay that long. After all I'm horrible. So I agreed. And I realized that you were… brilliant. Despite of my suspiciously nature I fell in love with you. And apparently you felt the same, because the tension between us got thicker and thicker. Then one evening you came back from a weekend trip with Mrs. Malfoy and apparently you had drunk a little bit too much."

He chuckled.

Hermione used the break to ask something.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh, I guess you know her as Ginny Weasley."

Now Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Ginny married Draco?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes, and I have to say I've never seen a better couple. However…on with the story. You were drunk and totally crazy. Or, well, not crazy, but a little bit out of your mind. You had for example no problem with running around my chambers naked."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Or trying to seduce me. It's really a pity I found a sleeping potion that fast. Would have been interesting to see how far you would have gone. Though of course, I wouldn't have taken advantage of it. Finally you fell asleep on my bed. When you woke up the next morning you were shocked but also happy. You thought we had slept with each other and therefore woke me up a little bit… let's call it unconventionally."

Hermione's face was red with embarrassment now. How could she have done what he was implying?

"I told you we didn't have sex and you were embarrassed but also sad. That morning was the first time we slept with each other. After it we agreed to try and build a relationship. Three years later I proposed and you agreed." He looked at her hand and she followed his gaze seeing a silver band around her ring finger.

"Oh." Hermione said and clenched the bed sheet tighter.

Severus had a sad look on his face now.

"I know this is all too much for you at the moment. If you liked to have some time for yourself, there is your wardrobe and this is the door to the living room, so you can get out of the dungeons and walk around Hogwarts or visit Ginny or-"

"Professor- I mean Severus. I don't want time to think. I believe you. Actually the wedding band was the one thing that made all my doubts go away."

Snape frowned.

"How?"

"I never wanted to marry. It was like a bad phobia for me, but I agreed so you must be the man of my dreams. Also I feel a strange connection to you and your touch…well…"

"Makes you aroused." He finished for her.

"Yes." She blushed.

"I've never felt something like this before."

Snape nodded.

"Well, it's because we are soul mates, bound to each other. But at the moment it's also stronger because…"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that you didn't eat something bad?"

She nodded and suddenly realization hit her.

"I'm pregnant."

Severus bit his lip.

"Yes, second month. It's a boy."

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes forming. It just wasn't fair. Why was everything important gone?

"Oh no, luv. Don't cry. Please. I can't stand it."

"Why can't I remember?" Hermione asked and snuggled into her husband's chest. "I don't know, luv. But maybe Poppy can help us." He answered, rubbing her back.

Hermione nodded.

"Can we go to her please?"

"Yes of course." Severus said and helped his wife getting dressed.

* * *

Just something that came into my mind. I hope you like the story so far. I don't think it will have that many chapters. But anyway.

Thanks for reading,

AC


	2. What is this all about?

"Oh, dear. There is no need to cry." Poppy said and petted Hermione's arm.

"It's totally normal. Sometimes children want to know how their parents came together. Sounds strange, but sometimes they do. When children are extremely powerful they often steel the memories of their mothers, but they always return a few days later. So don't worry. It will come back soon."

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away. She desperately hoped it was true what Poppy said. She needed her memory back. It felt like a part of her heart was missing.

"I suggest you just stay calm and do what you like. There is no need to stay in bed all day or such things."

Severus thanked Poppy and then led Hermione out of the hospital wing. He was relieved Hermione wasn't sick and the baby was healthy.

"So, what would you like to do now?" He asked.

Hermione sighed.

"I don't- maybe we could visit Ginny?" She asked and looked at him pleading.

Severus chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything? Because this is exactly the look you give me every time you want something."

Hermione smiled and blushed again. He had changed so much. How was that even possible? He was so nice now. She could see why her older self liked him. It was fun to be around him.

"Visit Ginny it is then?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Only if you think it's a good idea, of course. I don't know how she is now. You said she was married to Draco?"

He nodded. "Yes and they even have a son already. He is called Kyrian."

Hermione frowned. It was really strange how people had changed over the last five years. Maybe she didn't forget anything and was just dreaming at the moment.

"Okay, how do we get there?"

"I would say floo." He husband answered and they went to their chambers.

* * *

"Hi, Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asked her friend when she opened the door. Draco was standing right behind her.

The first thing Hermione noticed was how much more beautiful Ginny looked now **and** that she had a very round belly.

"You are pregnant?" The question slipped out before she could control herself.

Ginny frowned.

"Yes. And you know that. After all I've been pregnant for a while now. Is everything all right with you?" Real concern showed on her friends face and Hermione swallowed guilty and looked to Severus who was standing next to her.

"Maybe we could discuss this inside? It's getting cold here." Severus said and put an arm around his wife out of habit.

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, of course. Come in." She went into the living room, Draco following her closely and finally sat down at the sofa after slapping her husband's hand away who had been trying to help her sit down.

"I'm not a baby, you know?" She said and pouted at Draco.

He sighed.

"Yes, I know that, but you happen to be carrying my child and I don't want one of you to get hurt."

Ginny's face showed that this was the wrong thing to say.

"Are you saying I'm clumsy? Because if you are, you are going to sleep in the garden tonight."

"Gin, I never said that. Stop twisting my words. I just want you to be safe, okay?"

His wife nodded, considering his words.

"Okay, fine. Could you do me a favour and make some tea?" She smiled innocently at him and Hermione nearly laughed. She had never known Draco could be so easily controlled.

"Of course." He said and went into the kitchen, leaving the door open to hear them.

"So." Ginny started looking at the couple that was sitting in front of her. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Hermione bit her lip and Severus could sense her nervousness through their connection. He decided to help her.

"Well, Hermione woke up this morning and couldn't remember the past five years. I took her to the hospital wing and Poppy told us it was normal and she would get her memories back in a few days."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I really don't remember. It was quite a shock for me when Severus told me you married Draco."

"Oh, that is a surprise for you? Me marrying Ginny. You are bound to your old snarky potions professor. I think that's a lot scarier." Draco said when he came into the room carrying a tray with tea and cookies.

Hermione laughed.

"Maybe you are right, but I think he has changed very much."

"True." Draco admitted and sat down next to his wife.

"Could you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Severus murmured.

"Sorry." Hermione said and bit her lip.

Ginny laughed.

"Oh, Mione, don't be so shy. He is your husband. He was just joking, because Draco and you always talk like this."

"Really?" Hermione asked and her eyes widened.

"Yes. You normally do that. I just forgot for a minute you can't remember." Severus said.

They stayed with Draco and Ginny for a while and talk about the past trying to help Hermione remember. At eight o'clock they finally said goodbye and went home. It had been a very strange day for Hermione and she needed some rest.

Standing in their bedroom she eyed the bed conspicuously. Severus saw that and sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said and went to grab a pillow, but his wife stopped him.

"No. This is your bed, too. And just because I don't remember doesn't mean you are not allowed to sleep here." Hermione said and laid his pillow back on the bed.

Severus frowned. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You don't. Come on now. I'm not biting." She said and climbed into the bed.

Sighing her husband followed her and rolled to his side trying to fall asleep. Usually he would hold her until they both woke up again. But now he certainly couldn't do that. She was not used to him and he was afraid to hurt her or push her away.

Hermione rolled from one side to the other but her body was never comfortable with her position.

"Severus." She whispered hoping he wasn't asleep yet.

"What is it?" He turned around to face her.

"How do I normally fall asleep?" She asked.

He chuckled. Apparently she was having the same problems like him.

"Turn around." She did as he asked and then he pulled her closer to him, spooning her.

"Is it okay like this?" He asked and when he didn't get an answer he knew she was already asleep.

Smiling he drifted away too. 


	3. What are you wearing?

Hermione woke up because someone was kissing her shoulder. Frowning she suddenly remembered where she was and smiled when she thought about Severus lying next to her. She turned around and gave him a radiant smile, which earned her a kiss on her mouth.

As if suddenly realizing what he was doing Severus backed off.

"I'm sorry. I forgot-it won't happen again." He said and exited the bedroom.

Hermione lay on the bed feeling sad and also guilty. She wanted him to have his wife back, but she couldn't remember anything. They would just have to wait.

Coming into the kitchen half an hour later she didn't know what to say and therefore stayed quite.

They started eating and there was an awkward silence between them until Severus cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

"I don't mind." Hermione interrupted him. "I know you didn't want to harm me. But you don't have to worry. I like you. I maybe not love you, but I like you and I trust you. I'm your wife. You can kiss me whenever you feel the need to."

Severus frowned. "Still I want to apologize for my behavior."

Hermione smiled. "Severus, there is nothing to forgive. Please stop blaming yourself for everything. I want things to be normal between us."

He considered this, then nodded and started eating again.

* * *

"I want to show you something. Please put on your cloak." Severus said. After all it was still snowing outside and he didn't want her to catch a cold.

Hermione nodded and started for the bedroom then turned around and bit her lip.

"Is my cloak in my wardrobe?"

Severus nodded and made his was to their bedroom. He handed her the cloak as well as a pair of gloves, a scarf and a woolen hat.

When she raised a questioning eyebrow at him he only shrugged.

"We don't want you to fall ill, do we?"

Hermione chuckled and put on the clothes, wondering where they would go. She had never seen this side of him before.

That glowing in his eyes every time he told her something. This passion for such a simple subject as dragons for example. Hermione thought it was an absolutely sweet ability. Of course she would never tell him that. No one called Severus Snape sweet. But she thought about it quite often.

Smiling Severus took her hand and led her through the castle to the forbidden forest. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at him when they crossed the "forbidden line", but Severus shook his head and went on.

Hermione had to admit that the forest looked absolutely stunning with the light shining through the trees and since she had never seen anything like that she was even more excited what he was going to show her.

They went next to each other for about ten minutes until they reached a little glade. In the middle of the glade was a big tree with dark wood and it was covered in sparkling snow.

With the light shining on it, it looked like out of this world, and Hermione had seen quite many strange things.

Amazed she stopped walking and suddenly had a flashback. She knew she had been here before.

With wide eyes she made her way around the tree and found what she was looking for.

There it stood in small carved letters.

_I love you_

Smiling she let her hand touch the old wood and for the first time since she woke up without her memory she felt normal again.

"I know this place." She said and Severus froze.

"You mean you remember-"

"Yes." She interrupted him. "I remember being here with you. I remember how it appeared on the tree and how we were awestruck because neither of us did it."

Hermione's voice was shaking and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"It comes back, Severus."

The problem was that she still didn't love him. It was just a memory of loving him, not the feeling itself. But Hermione hoped that once she got all her memories back, she would also feel the same as before.

Sighing she hugged her husband and cried against his chest.

"The place means very much to us, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He answered running his fingers through her hair.

"Are we here often?"

Severus smiled. "Just once every season. You always say 'that is what makes it so special'. So we aren't here often."

"Hm." Hermione bit her lip and sighed. Her feet were numb and she couldn't feel her fingers anymore.

"Could we go home? It's very cold here."

Severus chuckled.

"Yes. You always say that. In winter it's like the world outside doesn't exist for you. You always sit inside our chambers and read something or … entertain yourself in other ways."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as they started walking back.

"I entertain myself in other ways?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

"Let me guess. You play a main character in this entertaining."

Severus blushed and now Hermione chuckled. She had never seen him blush before.

"You could say that, yes. And stop laughing about me. It's very strange to tell someone who doesn't even remember her first time that she is totally sex addicted."

Hermione pouted.

"That's so not my fault. Plus I don't remember being crazy like that. And I don't even know if you are telling the truth. You could tell me about me being a vegetarian and I wouldn't know if you were lying."

"But you being a vegetarian is quite possible." Severus frowned.

"No? Have you forgotten my craving for chicken wings? I mean I don't think I suddenly stopped eating them. But if I have, please remember me to eat them again. I so love chicken wings, though I have to admit at the moment I wouldn't want to eat them. Strange."

They reached the castle and Severus opened the door for her.

"That's mainly because a few months ago you ate way too many and threw up the whole night." He said and made a disgusted face.

"That was really awful to look at."

"Hm." Hermione bit her lip as they started for the dungeons. She couldn't remember that, but apparently her sub consciousness could.

A few minutes later they finally sat in front of the oven to warm themselves. After twenty minutes Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom and Severus started making soup to get some food into Hermione. She wasn't eating as much as usual and he didn't want her or the child to be sick.

Suddenly two arms sneaked around him from behind and he couldn't help himself but smile at the motion. Hermione always did that when she wanted something from him. And usually she got what she wanted. It was then that he noticed she didn't wear he long sleeve pullover anymore. Her arms were bare.

Turning around slowly he cursed himself for looking. She was wearing the silk nightdress he had given her for Christmas last year. The thing was, first: it was much too cold for this and second: she usually wore it when she wanted to have sex.

For a short moment he actually wondered if she remembered it, but then shook the thought away. She would have told him if there was something new.

"Hey." She greeted him with a big smile. "What are you cooking? It smells delicious."

"What are you wearing? It looks…cold." He had wanted to say delicious too, but he wasn't sure of her intentions and he didn't want to be too obvious.

"Oh, I didn't find the pajamas I wore yesterday. Where are they?" She said biting her lip.

"They are under the pullovers in your wardrobe. You think you can get them alone? I have to look after the soup."

She nodded and left the room. Severus sighed once she was gone and tried to turn his attention back to the food. Hermione really was a tease. Did she have to walk around like that? Normally they would have sex once a day or at least every second one. So it was no wonder that he was now standing there with quite a big problem in his trousers. Well, he would just have to wait. _Surely the problem would fade with time. _

Hermione came in wearing a tight pair of pajamas. It clung to her like a second skin and hid nothing from the spectator's eyes.

_Or not._


	4. Why don't you want me?

„Shall I set the table?" Hermione asked and watched Severus adding some salt to the stew. It was lunch time again and she didn't know what to do since Severus always did the cooking part. He had explained to her that she once nearly destroyed the whole kitchen by trying to make spaghetti and from that day on she wasn't allowed to be here alone again.

"Yes, one second. I'll give you the plates." He let go of the wooden spoon and opened the cupboard above him. Picking up two plates he handed them to her. Hermione took them and accidentally brushed his hand during the process. Suddenly her mind was flooded with images she couldn't allocate or comprehend. Everything was a blur, she didn't know how to stop the images from moving and then suddenly they disappeared and just one memory filled her head.

_Heat… heavy breaths… sweat tickled down her head... touch…more… naked flesh…moving… pleasure…warmth…love…perfection…_

"Hermione?" Severus voice startled her. The memory faded slowly and made her come back to reality. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was lying on the floor. The plates where shattered and Severus was kneeling over her.

"Are you alright? You hit your head pretty bad. We should pay Poppy a visit." He said and helped her to stand up slowly. Then he led her to a chair and made her sit down on it.

"What happened? Was it the baby? Are you in pain? Hermione say something I'm going crazy here!" He ran a hand trough his hair and sighed.

"I'm alright. My head hurts a bit, but I don't think we should visit Poppy. " She tried to calm her breathing, but her body was still aroused from the memory she had just witnessed. Her breast arched and she felt wetness between her thighs. Of course her head hurt a little bit too. But she had something different in mind now then paying Poppy a visit.

"Are you sure?" Severus seemed to hesitate, but then he calmed down and moved a second chair right next to her to get a better look at her. "What happened anyway?"

His voice showed concern and though it was a little bit inappropriate Hermione felt herself blush.

"I…remembered something."

Severus eyes widened.

"Really? Was it just one memory or more?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Just one."

"And? What was it about?"

Her mouth suddenly feeling dry, she swallowed a few times.

"I remembered our first time." She whispered and when Severus froze. She used the moment to give him a soft kiss. Their lips only brushed, but still she felt the connection instantly. A spark went through her and seeming to have felt it too Severus deepened the kiss.

But after a few seconds, he pulled away.

"What are you-?" She was still dazed.

"We can't do that. I'm sorry." He let go of her and stood up again to carry on cooking.

Hermione felt like she had been slapped.

"What is your problem?" She stood up, but kept one hand on the chairs backrest. The feeling of dizziness was still present.

Severus sighed.

"Hermione, please. You know you aren't ready for this. After all you still don't remember. In your mind you're still a teenager."

"That's the problem? I'm the naïve little school girl and not your wife? Well I'm sorry I'm not her, but I can't change it. Because just for your information: I didn't choose to forget everything that happened between us. It was taken from me. And now you accuse me of not being your wife? That's rich, Severus."

She turned around, walked into the bedroom and banged the door shut.

Severus stood motionless in the middle of the kitchen and realized after a few minutes that he had scorched the stew.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Please open the door." He said again standing on front of the bedroom door. But his wife didn't even reply. She had been in there for two hours already and after a while he had gotten nervous. Sighing he grabbed his wand to open the door by using magic, but of course his smart little witch had thought about that, too. Frustration filled him and he punched the wall.

"I understand that you don't want to see me, but could you at least answer me?"

"You don't deserve it.", was her answer. But though her voice had been harsh, hope rose within him. She_ had_ answered.

"I know. But it would be stupid to spend the whole day inside this room. After all we had planned to paint the nursery today."

He had hoped to catch her attention with these words and his plan worked out. Hesitantly Hermione opened the door and stuck her face out.

"Really?" She bit her lip and Severus smiled.

"Yes. Would you like to help me?"

Thinking about it for a short moment she nodded and came out of the room. She didn't touch him though and stood as far away as possible. Severus knew it would take some time to make her warm up to him again, but getting her out of the room had been the beginning.

"Follow me. I'll show you what we had planned." He said and led Hermione to a room nearly as big as their bedroom. It was empty with light blue walls and a green, fluffy carpet covering the floor.

"After a little …discussion we agreed on blue paint for the wall. But you insisted on drawing a whole moving Landscape, with clouds, trees, a lake and birds and all that stuff…" Severus explained nodding at the wall. "So I thought that we could do that now."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like actually painting a whole landscape? I don't even know how to draw that. It will look hilarious."

Shock was plastered on her face and Severus had to bite back a smile.

"No, of course we can't draw perfectly, but you found a spell which paints magically what you imagine." He said amused and when he saw her eyes light up with excitement he knew she would forget being angry about him.

They painted or rather imagined the whole evening and when they were finished around midnight, they sat down together and looked at the world they had created. A dragon flew across a frozen lake, fairies were dancing around flowers and an owl sat in a tree near the river.

Hermione sighed and Severus turned his head to look at her.

"Are you content with how it turned out?" He asked, nudging her shoulder with his.

"Yes." She replied sleepy and yawned. "It's absolutely amazing. Thank you."

Snuggling up to him she lay her head on his shoulder and then fell asleep.


	5. What is your plan?

„We have to talk about this _now_, Severus!" Hermione exclaimed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Poppy said it was totally normal. You shouldn't worry so much about it."

„Severus, be realistic! It's already been three days and I only remember bits and pieces." Hermione said, giving her husband a furious glance. "What if it doesn't come back? What are you going to do then?"

Severus sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"It will come back." He said calmly and stared into the fire.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan.

"This attitude is exactly what makes me so mad. You don't even consider that something like that could happen. But please, imagine it for one moment, so I won't loose my mind over this. If I stay like this, will you keep ignoring me and treat me like the teenager you think I am? Or will you get past this prejudice and see me for who I am and for who I became in these few days?"

She looked at him patiently, trying to figure out whether he would answer or not.

When he finally turned his head in her direction, she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"It would be difficult for me." Severus said slowly as if weighing each word. "But with time I think I could learn to accept our faith, though it would feel as if a part of us, of our relationship, died."

Hermione nodded slowly, letting his words sink in. Though she knew he would probably not feel the same anymore, it was painful to hear him say it out loud. And wasn't that just the right moment for the pregnancy hormones to kick in?

She didn't even feel the first few tears. Only when Severus stood up and came over to her to pull her into a hug it occurred to her that she had been crying.

"Mine, don't cry. I'll love you no matter if your memory comes back or not. I'm more afraid about you wanting a real life." He whispered and stroked her hair.

She pushed him away slowly and looked quite startled.

"Why would you think that? I have a real life with you and our son. I want this. How could you doubt that?"

He blinked a few times. "You have to admit it was strange for you to wake up next to your potions professor and not to remember anything that happened between us. I had hoped that your feelings would return with your memories. I feared…I still fear, that one day, you will realise you have never had the chance to live, because you woke up one day and were married to me."

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes.

"I would like to tell you that you are wrong to fear something like that. And at the moment everything that happens between us is new and exciting for me and I want it. I want this between us. But I won't lie to you. It's correct that in my mind I'm still 17 and I didn't have time for myself yet. At the moment I don't feel like I need it, but it could happen and then it will destroy us." She was silent for a minute.

"I guess I understand what you were trying to tell me. I'm not ready yet, am I?"

He shook his head.

"I think you need some time to yourself. "

She nodded slowly, staring at their wedding picture on the shelf.

"I'll go for a walk.", she said and grabbed her coat. She wouldn't go that far. She just needed time to think.

It was still cold outside and the wind blew into her face. Rearranging her scarf she made her way down the road. It was all a mess. She had thought, her baby would give her memories back, but instead it had kept them and made her question her life.

Maybe her mind was really too young for all of this. Severus was probably right. She needed to get back on earth. Her memories would return.

Ignoring the little voice in her head, telling her that it wouldn't be easy to get them back, she went inside again, because her toes were freezing.

Leaving her coat at the entrance of his quarters, she went into the living room and saw him reading a book. He looked up when he heard her arriving and lifted a brow.

"Back already?"

His tone was softer than when she had been a student, but still he reminded her a lot of his older self. She wondered why he had been able to change so much. Love surely was strong, but one usually didn't leave his character behind while falling.

"Yes.", she smiled and went near the fire to warm her feet. She was going to tell him that she would try, but couldn't promise anything. He was a good man. Surely if the started slowly she would eventually fall for him.

He put the book away.

"And Ms. Granger? Did you come to a conclusion?"

The sentence rang in her ears and suddenly she was back at the day when it had all started.

* * *

_"What is it, Ms. Granger?", Snape drawled and looked at her as if she was interrupting his favourite TV Show. _

_"Professor, I'm very sorry I have to steal your time, but the mark you gave me for my Potions exam is in no way acceptable. I haven't made a single mistake and I don't understand your reasoning." Hermione said and waved with the pages in front of him. _

_Snape sighed. _

_"Ms. Granger, I can assure you, your mark was justified. If you'd come inside so we don't have to discuss this in the hallway.", he said and held the door to his office open for her. _

_She went in and laid the parchment on the desk._

_"If you say so, you must explain it to me, because apparently I'm not smart enough to follow your reasoning.", she said sharply and took a seat in front of him. _

_He raised an eyebrow. "Well, for everyone comes the day, where they see their true intelligence. I'm very sorry for you."_

_"You are not."_

_"Indeed. But that matters naught. I will not gibe you a better mark. And though I really like our little discussions from time to time, I guess you should be going. Dinner will be served soon."_

_She folded her arms in front of her. _

_"No."_

_" -"_

_"No, I will not go. Apparently we have a problem and I am not leaving until we have a solution.", she declared and looked pleased with herself. _

_He sighed and sat down._

_"And Ms. Granger? Did you come to a conclusion?"_


End file.
